ZGMF-X101B Arachnid
The ZGMF-X101B Arachnid (aka Shocktroopers Troopers & Gundam Spider) is a Transformable mobile suit made by the Equatorial Union for land and space combat. It is by Crystalia Sarugaki during the events of Gundam Build Fighters: A New World. This unit is made for solid Ground-type combat however it shown to carry thrusters at the bottom to make it a well rounded unit. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments Primary Weaponry *'Advanced CP Missile Launcher Pod' :a total of 256 CP enhanced Missiles. Each launcher is located on the Back and Shoulders in which is able to fire 32 containers, with each holding 8 missiles. They can completely obliterate an enemy fleet when launched all at once or be used to intercept incoming enemy missiles, funnels or other various attacks. *'Bio-Energy Webbing Generator' :An unique kind of weaponry which can work as a multiple layered based attack, defense and trapping tool used to weaken and drain enemy units of power or if colored red using the Arachind's primary CP generator to overload the enemy suits till they explode. It carries both the front of the unit and the rear-area of the MA. :During mobile suit form it can form webbing from it's hands. The Arachnid can generate a bio-green colored nanobot webbing from the hands, mouth and rear-area during MA mode, that can expand be made to link together to form a large net to trap foes. It can also be used to form to form a bio-green colored webbing wall like cocoon which can shield the user from incoming attacks. *'Bio-Enhanced CP Beam Saber' :Attach to each of the spider legs is a beam-saber which generates a bright green glow similar to the Bio-energy webbing's glow. They can be deployed from the legs to be used during MS mode however when the beam sabers are activated while attached to the legs they burn twice as bright with more power. *'CP Rapid-Beam Handgun' :CP Rapid-Beam Handgun is attached to the left forearm of Arachnid. In order to improve firing rate and reduce the chances disruption due to shortage of power, it was equipped with an internal cooling system. *'CP Thermal Gun-blades' :The CP Thermal Gun-blades are a duel-function weapon, which can fire super-heated ammo, which is made to melt through light to medium mobile suit armors while also providing a melee blade along the barrel to slice through enemy units at a close-range. Optional Equipment *'Dual Mk-17 Tsar Nuclear Missile Launchers' :The Arachnid carries a large hard-point for two MK-5 Nuclear Missiles which, is using a laser-guided missile launcher program to help guide the missiles to their target, each missile are equipped with 55 mile radius around which is double the radius of that of the missiles used during the attack on the plants during Gundam Seed Destiny. This weapon is only used as a last resort since nuclear weapons are banned during the events of the Zero Era. System Features *'Operating System' :The Arachnid utilizes a customized version of the G'eneral '''U'nilateral 'N'euro-link 'D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver 'O'perating 'S'ystem - the same operating system used on the "GAT-X" series, it was created by Kira Yamato back during the Cosmic Era. This system is a standard system, that devised to make Natural pilots combat-proficient in using a mobile suit, allowing them to be on par against Coordinator pilots, since then it been mass-produced to every standard combat-based mobile suit during Zero Era. *'''Beam Laser Eye Defense Grid :The Arachnid carries a unique system which has a light blue, beam which though made for a defenive means it able to damaged light-armed enemy mobile suits using a laser guided stream which shoots from the eyes to intercept incoming solid missiles or much larger beam-based attacks, however smaller projectiles like bullets from a mobile suit sized machine gun is much harder to stop as well as heavy spray beam-blasts such as a beam Gatling guns. Operational History Classified file about Operational. Notes & Trivia Category:Equatorial Union Category:Zero Era Category:Build Fighters